GorgeClan Ch 10
by Ravenstar55
Summary: Again there will be no summary for this! This is my final chapter in the GorgeClan series unless you want more GorgeClan. Please let me know! READ ON AND ENJOY!
GorgeClan Ch. 10

Iceflower sat in the warriors den, thinking of Whiskerfire. He sacrificed himself for his clan. How brave he was. Iceflower rose herself slowly to hear the ceremony Breezestar just called. She padded out of the den and sat next to Cinderpetal.

Breezestar looked at his cats. "Today we are here to honor two great apprentices. Aspenpaw and Gorgepaw please step forward."

The two young cats pushed to the middle of the crowd. Breezestar looked down on them. "I, Breezestar of leader of GorgeClan, commend my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn." Breezestar smiled and continued. "Aspenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Aspenpaw nodded. "I do."

Breezestar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Aspenclaw. GorgeClan honors your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

Breezestar then turned to Gorgepaw. "Gorgepaw do you promise to protect and defend this clan and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Gorgepaw nodded. "I do."

Breezestar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Gorgefall. GorgeClan honors your integrity and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

"Aspenclaw! Gorgefall! Aspenclaw! Gorgefall!"

The clan yowled their names. Iceflower then heard a rustling at the camp entrance and three cats padded into the camp. Breezestar noticed and jumped down from the Gorgestone.

Breezestar gazed at the newcomers. "Who are you? Why have you came into my camp?"

The light gray tom spoke. "I am Smokey. This is Kevin and Ginger."

Smokey nodded to a brown tom and a ginger she cat. Breezestar growled. "Why have you come into my camp?"

Smokey growled back. "We have come to demand your territory."

Breezestar hissed. " What happens if I decline?"

Kevin stepped forward. "We will attack with no hesitation."

Smokey nodded. "Correct. We will have a meeting near the Razor Cliff tonight. If you decline us we will not hesitate to attack."

Smokey ducked out of the camp Kevin and Ginger following. Iceflower looked at Breezestar. "Are you going to decline?"

Breezestar nodded. "Yes. We must get a battle group ready for tonight. Tell Hollytuft to get a battle group ready now."

Iceflower nodded and padded of towards Hollytuft who was grooming herself. "Breezestar wants you to get a battle group ready for the battle tonight."

Hollytuft tilted her head. "Battle?"

Iceflower explained. "Cats are demanding our territory and we must attack them tonight."

Hollytuft nodded. " Iceflower you can come… and Aspenclaw, Gorgefall, Squirrelclaw, Rosepetal, Burnwhisker, Loudstep, Rivershine and Emberfoot should be okay. Oh, and me and Breezestar of course."

Iceflower nodded and padded of to the warriors den. Tonight would be a very hard battle to win.

Iceflower had drifted off but was woken by a yowl of anger. Iceflower raced out of the den. Hollownose lay in the clearing Rosepetal standing over him. Iceflower raced over. "What happened?"

Rosepetal looked at Hollownose's body. "S-some c-cat attacked him!"

Iceflower saw Cloudnose rush over Sunnypaw and Frostpaw at her sides. "Hollownose! How did this happen?"

Rosepetal scowled at her. "Why should you care?"

Cloudnose growled. "He was the father of my kits!"

Rosepetal gasped. "What?"

Iceflower interrupted them. "Never mind that. We have to leave for the battle now."

Rosepetal nodded and they joined the large group at the entrance to the camp. Breezestar smiled at his clan. "Tonight we prevail in battle! Let us go and meet our fate, GorgeClan."

The clan yowled and followed Breezestar out of camp.

As the attack group neared the Razor Cliff tension began to rise. Once they were there, Smokey padded out of hiding with a small group of cats. "Have a decision, Breezestar?"

Breezestar growled. "Yes. It's a no, If you want our territory you will have to fight for it! GorgeClan attack!"

The clan rushed forward and battle exploded before Iceflower. Iceflower lunged at a white tom, hissing. He sliced her nose and Iceflower ran her claws down his face. He howled in rage and bit her shoulder, tearing fur from it. He began to scratch her belly. Before he could hurt Iceflower more, Hollytuft pushed him off her. She sliced his legs and he ran off into the undergrowth.

Iceflower rose herself to her paws. "Thanks!"

Hollytuft nodded. "No problem." She dashed off and began to help Squirrelclaw fight a dark brown tabby.

Iceflower hissed as Smokey sliced her nose. He pinned her down, but Iceflower kicked him away. Smokey hissed at her and rose to his paws. He ran his claws down her side and Iceflower bit down on his neck. Smokey thrashed loose and hissed. "You will never win!" Smokey sliced her stomach and Iceflower bit down on his neck once again. Smokey yowled in pain and went limp. Iceflower dropped his body. The clearing was coated with blood. Loudstep lay in the clearing, dead. A ginger she cat by the name of Dawn also was dead. A black tom named Dusk was also dead. Rosepetal was pinned by a large silver tom. Iceflower hissed and pounded to her and pushed the tom over. She sliced has belly and he ran of the clearing yowling.

Breezestar then leapt onto a large rock. "GorgeClan! This battle is won." He looked down on Smokey's remaining cats. "If any of you are found on my territory I will tear you all to shreds. Leave now!"

The cats got up and ran in different directions. The clan began to yowl happiness as the cats left. Breezestar smiled down on his cats. "We have lost one tonight. Loudstep will be honored for his brave fighting tonight."

Iceflower glanced around the clearing. All of the attack group besides Squirrelclaw. Iceflower then saw her slipping out of the clearing onto the forest with a branch grasped in her jaws. Iceflower got to her paws and Rosepetal padded up to her. "Why did Squirrelclaw leave?"

Iceflower shrugged. "Let's go find out."

Iceflower ran after Squirrelclaw and soon met her in the camp. She sat hunched over Hollownose's body. "It's amazing what claws can do. One minute the target is alive then next dead."

Iceflower shook her head. "What are you saying?"

Squirrelclaw still didn't turn. "I killed Hollownose. I killed because The Dark Forest cats told me or they would kill me. I'm sorry, Rosepetal."

Rosepetal sighed. "It's okay. You didn't want to die."

Squirrelclaw turned. "I feel so guilty. I-I don't want to l-live anymore." She looked down on the branch. It had berries on it. "Death Berries."

Before they could stop her she gulped three of them down. She began to cough and writhe in pain. She breathed out and then went limp. Rosepetal padded forward and licked Squirrelclaw's ear. "We won't tell. We promise."

Iceflower padded forward and licked her fur just as the clan padded into the camp.

 _Epilogue…_

Iceflower sat on a soft bed of moss and sighed. It had been 6 moons since The Great Battle and since then she was made deputy. Breezestar had died a few moons after the battle. Hollytuft, Hollystar now, had made her deputy. They had 2 new warriors, Sageflower and Embersnow, Iceflower's kits. They also had three new kits. Hollystar had Breezestar's kits a moon before he died. She had a cream colored tom kit named Ferretkit , A ginger she kit named Sunsetkit and a black tom kit named Duskkit.

Iceflower groomed her paw as Embersnow padded up a mouse in her jaws. "For you."

Iceflower smiled. "Thanks."

Embersnow nodded and padded off again.

Then Hollystar jumped onto the Gorgestone. "All cats old enough to jump the gorge gather to hear my words!"

Cats padded out of their dens. Once they were gathered Hollystar began to speak. "Today we are here to honor an apprentice. Jaypaw please step forward." Jaypaw pushed forward and Hollystar continued. "I, Hollystar of GorgeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to gaze down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and commend him as a warrior in his turn. Jaypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of you life?"

Jaypaw nodded. "I do."

Breezestar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be know as Jayflight. StarClan honors you cleverness and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorgeClan."

"Jayflight! Jayflight!"

Iceflower smiled as Jayflight licked Hollystar's shoulder. Iceflower sighed s she began to drift off into sleep. GorgeClan was safe and that was all that mattered.

 _The End_


End file.
